Digi-Virus
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: When Kari contracts a virus, it starts to talk to her. Can TK save her from the deadly parasite in time? Takari. Really cool story.


Disclaimer: 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own digimon

So please do not sue!

A/N - This came from reading The Hot Zone. I hated the book, but it was a good inspiration. Enjoy and R&R, please!

DIGI-VIRUS

By: Softball Chicks

It came again, as it always did. First the headache, then the nausea, all leading up to the fever. It had happened since I was a little kid. Usually when I got sick like this, I went to Tai and he comforted me. But today Tai was at Matt's, where he, Sora, Mimi, and Izzy were hanging out. TK was staying at Matt's today, and I knew he must be immensely bored. So I made the call.

I dialed the number I knew so well, but for some reason, it was more difficult this time. "Hello?" Matt's voice rang through to my ear.

"Hi, Matt, it's Kari."

"Hey, kid, what's wrong? Want me to get Tai?" He immediately sounded worried. 

I smiled. It was nice to have people worry about me once in a while. "No, it's okay. I was wondering if I could speak to TK."

"Are you going to ask my brother out?" he asked, suddenly. 

"What? No! Matt, it's nothing like that! I just want to talk. Besides, he must be really bored with you."

"Hey, we're keeping him occupied. Well, okay never mind. I'll get him." I heard the receiver clunk down, and then... "TK! Phone!"

The next thing I heard was TK's voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey, TK. Are you bored?"

"Hi, Kari. Extremely."

"Want to come over?"

"Sure. I've got some funny stories to tell you."

"I've got a story to tell you, too, but it's not funny."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'll talk to you when you get here."

"Okay. I'll be there in a couple minutes."

We both hung up, and I waited for TK to get here. In five minutes he was over, out of breath from running. 

"Hi," I greeted, opening the door for him. "What's your story?"

"Forget mine," TK replied. "What's yours?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I'm just not feeling well." The more I wanted to tell him, the harder and harder it got.

His eyes widened a little. "What's the matter?"

"It's just a headache and some nausea," I answered. "Maybe a little fever."

TK walked over and felt my forehead. "Little fever? Kari, you're burning up!"

My head was throbbing, and the nausea was worse than ever. Suddenly, I ran into the bathroom and began to throw up. TK came in after me, when he heard vomiting sounds. He rubbed my back the way Tai did when I was sick.

"This isn't your average fever, is it?" he wondered.

"I don't think so," I agreed weakly.

TK grinned. "It's probably highly contagious," he teased.

"Oh, gosh! You're probably getting sick right now. You should leave before you get what I've got," I suggested.

"I'm not afraid of being sick," he told me. "I'm not going to leave you here alone when you're not feeling well."

"Thanks. What's your story, TK?"

"Tai and Sora are dating," he announced.

"Since when?"

"He asked her out at my house. Movies. You want to go and follow them? You know, make sure they're not being naughty."

"That's so mean! Let's do it. I'll call you if I find out what time."

"Okay." We were silent for a moment before he asked, "Kari, if you're really sick, shouldn't we call Tai and have him come home? Or your parents or someone? I don't know what to do if something happens to you," he admitted.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," I reassured him. 

"Do you know what's wrong with you?"

I shook my head. Then a splitting pain shot through my brain, activating all the nerves in its path. I couldn't help but cry out, causing TK to jump in alarm.

"Kari, what's the matter with you? I think you should go to the doctor. Or the hospital even."

"It was just a headache. I'm fine, really. I don't need to go to the hospital." But even as I said that, I felt the vomit rise into my mouth again. I made it to the nearest garbage before throwing up. TK stood behind me, rubbing my back gently. I pulled back, tears streaming down my cheeks. Every part of my body hurt, even my hair. TK hugged me, surprising both of us. He let go, blushing, and I turned away. I accidentally glanced into the garbage and saw my vomit mixed with blood. My eyes widened and I turned to TK, who was still a little red.

"TK? I'm think I'm puking up blood," I whispered.

He glanced up at me, his eyes wide as saucers. "I'm taking you to the doctor," he decided. Before I could protest, he lifted me up and carried me the two and a half blocks to the doctor's office. 

There, he explained the situation to the doctor, who immediately took me into her office. "Okay, Kari, tell me what hurts," she ordered.

"Everything," I admitted.

TK watched nervously, pacing occasionally like a worried father. 

Dr. Witherson glanced at him with an expression of amusement. "Mr. Takaishi, you can wait outside. You'd think you two were more than friends."

We both yelped, "What? No way!"

She chuckled. "Just wait in the waiting room, TK," she instructed. Sighing, he reluctantly followed her instructions.

Dr. Witherson turned back to me, her face serious again. "Kari, I don't know what's wrong with you. In all my years in the medical profession, I've never seen anything quite like this. The closest case is a man who came in, claiming to be controlled by something else. We took him as a nut, but he did have all the symptoms you've described. Except he was also complaining of nightmares. Have you had any nightmares recently?"

I gulped, nodding. "Yeah, just a couple, though. Nothing out of the ordinary."

The doctor's face was very grave. "I see. Now, you're a perfectly sane person, correct?"

"I hope."

"So, have you ever had strange encounters when you thought something was controlling you're body?"

I swallowed nervously, remembering that time in the digital world. "Um, well, now that you mention it, yeah, I guess. Something did take over my body. I don't remember it, but that's what my brother says."

"When?"

"About four years ago."

"I see. Anything since?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Okay. If anything else happens, any worse symptoms, call my office. If I'm not here, they'll give you a number where you can always reach me. Any questions?"

"Just one," I answered. "Whatever happened to the other guy that had this problem?"

"Well, he was placed in a psychiatric ward, where he died soon after. They say he complained more and more about something controlling him, and he acted weirder and weirder. He died in a pool of blood. His last words were, 'It attacks those who are filled with light.' It was very strange."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, and didn't dare speak. I didn't trust my voice now. Finally, I got up the nerve to say, "Okay. Thanks."

When I entered the waiting room, TK leaped to his feet. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

I had to laugh at his anxiety. "We'll talk later."

He sighed, as we left. We walked home in silence, only broken by TK finally begging, "Tell me now. Please?"

"Okay. Dr. Witherson said that she's only seen one case like it. A man claimed to be controlled by something. He was sent to a psychiatric ward, where he died in a pool of blood. His last words were, 'It only attacks those who are filled with light.'" The look on TK's face confirmed my worst fear. "Something's inside me," I whispered. I was shaking now, and crying, too.

TK put his arm around me. "Nothing's going to kill you," he promised. "Not on my watch, and I'll always be watching."

"Thanks, TK."

"Don't mention it." 

We went into my apartment, where Tai was waiting, nervously pacing. "Where were you?" he yelled furiously. 

"At the doctor," TK retorted, glaring up at my brother.

Tai's harsh glare melted. "Why? What's the matter?"

I explained what Dr. Witherson had told me. Tai's face contorted with fear. He reached out to hug me protectively. "Sorry I yelled," he apologized. "Thanks for taking care of her, TK."

"It was nothing. It's better than watching the five of you clowns goof off any day," he teased.

Tai grinned. "See you tomorrow, wise guy. Your brother's probably wondering where you are."

"Nah, not Matt. He probably doesn't even know I'm missing," TK joked. 

"Bye, TK."

"Bye, Tai. Bye, Kari."

"Bye," I mumbled. I was falling asleep in Tai's arms. I didn't even feel him slide me into bed, still fully clothed.

That night I had another nightmare. Something was forcing me to attack TK. I had him cornered. His eyes gazed into mine fearfully, and he whispered, "Who are you?"

"Kari," I answered shortly, but I didn't control my mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from ruining everything. Your petty little hope will destroy my plans. You are a threat, and you must die."

I brought the knife up and stabbed it down with such force, I woke up. I was shaking from head to toe, drenched in a cold sweat. I must have cried out because Tai had woken up. "What's the matter, Kari?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Just a nightmare," I replied quickly. Then, before I could stop myself, I added, "Nothing that anyone should be concerned with but me." 

Tai looked worried, but I was scared. I hadn't meant to add anything. Something had forced the words out. I tried to tell my brother what was wrong, but that thing stopped me. 'Get out of my head!' I cried soundlessly. 

A voice answered, 'Oh, no, I couldn't do that. It would ruin my reputation. You are so light-filled. But there is a way to get rid of me. You must put me in someone you love.'

'Never!' I thought stubbornly. 

'Then I guess you will die. The last person I killed bled to death. What will your death be?'

'That's sick. You plot people's deaths. That's just wrong.'

'I didn't ask your opinion.'

'Who are you? It's only fair that I know. You are kind of in me.'

'Fine. I am a life form from another planet. You may call me Zeffra. I come here to take you humans as hosts and basically eat away at your inner personality until I have sucked the light out of you. That is why I only attack the light-filled ones. People full of darkness make useless hosts. But you, light child, are the perfect host to make me stronger, so eventually I may wipe out this entire race.'

'Why not monkeys?'

'Not smart enough.'

Zeffra sighed. 'I can give you a way out of this. Just give me another host. Or die a miserable death.'

'I can't put you in another person.'

'Then let me tell you what you will experience, what your so-called friends will see. You will become irritable, hard to be around. Your normally happy mood will fade and be replaced with depression. You will force your friends away from you until no one will stay by your side. Then, when you are fully consumed by darkness, no longer a good host, I will kill you. Any questions?'

'Yeah, what if I choose to give you away in the middle? Will I still be consumed by darkness?'

'No, if at any point you back out, you will be back to normal.'

'Okay, now let me sleep. No more nightmares.'

'Maybe.'

I fell into a dreamless sleep, and remained that way until Zeffra woke me in the morning. 'School time,' she reminded.

'Are you smart?' I wondered.

'Smarter than your average human.'

'Good, can you take my math test for me?'

'Why not?'

I tried to make the best of having a little alien in my head. 'It's nice to have someone to talk to, without ever having to move my lips,' I admitted. 

'It won't be nice forever.'

TK caught up to me. "Hey, Kari, what's up?"

'Be nice,' I begged silently.

"Hi, TK," Zeffra replied. "I'm just nervous about the math test, you?"

"I'm not nervous. I know I'll fail. I haven't listened to a word that teacher's said all year," he joked. Then turning serious, he added, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine! I'm fine! I just wish people would stop asking me that question!" Zeffra exploded. 

TK cowered back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, Kari."

"Yeah, well, I'm in a miserable mood today. So maybe you should just stay out of my way," she snapped.

I struggled inside my captive body. 'Leave TK alone,' I pleaded.

'He's the first to go.'

But TK was watching me closely now, every change in emotion seemed to confirm his suspicions. "What's going on, Kari? It couldn't have gotten that bad this fast. I'm going to take you back to the hospital."

Zeffra mentally sighed. 'It's not easy to get rid of him,' she murmured. Aloud, she said, "No, I'm fine. I'm just in a bad mood. What's the problem with that?"

"Nothing," TK admitted. "It's just that this isn't like you. Even when you were in a bad mood before, you never got upset with anyone. Especially not me."

"Well, things change." Suddenly the crest of light began to glow. Zeffra pulled in out of my shirt, and watched it fade. 

"It's like a light meter. this shows how much light is in you. It's fading, Kari. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Zeffra forced me to run. 'He's suspicious,' she cursed. 'How is he figuring it out?'

'TK's my best friend. If he can't help me, no one will. TK will never leave me to fight you,' I warned.

'We'll see.'

"Hey, Kari." Zeffra turned my body to see Yolei, Cody, and Davis coming towards me. 

'Great, I'll knock them all with one shot,' she muttered happily. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Kari, want to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" Davis asked.

I suddenly realized I was lucky I didn't have to answer that question. But Zeffra had a blunt way of saying no. "I don't want to be seen in public with a loser like you," she replied.

Davis looked like he'd been slapped. "Fine," he growled, as he backed away. "See if I ever help you out again." He walked away.

Yolei and Cody looked stunned. "What was that, Kari?" Yolei inquired, looking shocked.

"I told him off, once and for all, you four-eyed freak," Zeffra answered.

Yolei started to cry and ran off. Cody looked up at me. "Kari, what's the matter with you today?"

"Would everyone stop asking me that?" Zeffra yelled. 

"Fine. I'll see you later. Or not," Cody decided, walking in the direction Yolei had gone.

Mentally, I fought Zeffra's control. 'Stop! Leave my friends alone!'

But she just laughed at my pleas. 'Watching you squirm is so fun. I could do it all day. All I have to do is get rid of the rest of your friends, and that's it.'

" Hey, squirt." Matt's voice ran in my ears. I longed to answer him, to tell him what happened, but Zeffra had other plans.

"Hello, Matt. Don't call me squirt."

Matt looked puzzled. "You never minded before."

"Well, I do now! Just go away."

"Maybe I will. What's your problem?"

"You."

"See you later, Kari. Much later."

'He was so easy,' Zeffra chortled. 'I don't have to worry about Izzy, Mimi, and Joe, since they aren't in this school. That leaves Tai, Sora, and TK.' She laughed silently. 'Speak of the devil.'

Sora and Tai came up to us. "What's up, Kari?" Sora asked.

"Nothing," Zeffra replied sullenly. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Stop asking me that! Everybody has something to say. Why don't you just go away?"

Sora looked surprised. "Fine, Kari, if that's what you want." She walked away.

"What was that all about?" Tai asked. "You don't usually snap at people."

"Why don't you follow your girlfriend?"

He reddened. "Shut up, Kari. I'll see you at home. Or maybe I won't. Bye."

'I can't believe you turned my brother against me,' I wailed. 'How could you!'

'It was easy. They're all so pliable. Now for that pesky boy, TK.'

I met up with him after school. "Hey, Kari. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Or I would be, if you'd just leave me alone."

TK looked like I'd slapped him. "Is that what you really want?"

'No!' I cried mentally.

"Yes, it's what I want," Zeffra answered coldly.

"Fine. I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"So?" Zeffra replied. Inside my head, though, I was in shock.

TK smiled. "You're not the real Kari. If I'd said that to her, she'd be flipping out, whether or not it's true."

Zeffra gave in and said, "You know Kari can hear everything you say, right?"

He gulped. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

He blushed. "So, if you're not Kari, who are you?"

"Zeffra. I'm from another planet. I take humans as hosts and consume the light inside them. When they are filled with darkness, I abandon them and kill them."

"Do you need light to live, or a host?"

"Light."

"Then, I have an idea. Follow me."

He led me/Zeffra into the computer lab. "Digi-port open!" he exclaimed, holding out his D-3.

"Here in the digital world, the light is so powerful that you should be able to survive by yourself. Try leaving Kari's body," TK suggested.

Zeffra left me. A glow surrounded my body, and another being materialized next to me. She looked like a tall woman with white-blond hair and stunning lavender eyes. TK's jaw dropped involuntarily and I collapsed from exhaustion. Zeffra spoke first. "I can survive here on my own, but I will never be able to leave the digital world."

"We'll visit," TK promised.

"Thank you, TK, for showing me the other way. Now I can live in peace, with digimon as friends. Kari needs plenty of rest and care before she can go out again. She was nearly drained completely. Make sure she's okay. She should be fine in two or three days."

"Thanks, Zeffra. See you soon. Bye!"

TK picked me up and carried me to a digiport. 

In the real world, we walked home slowly, so I didn't get tired. As we neared my apartment, I asked, "TK? Did you really mean what you said when Zeffra was in my body? That you love me?"

"Um, well, you see, I guess, kind of, yeah." He blushed.

"I love you, too," I admitted. He leaned over and kissed my lips. It was a quick kiss, but to me it meant the world. 

"I'm glad you're not being controlled by Zeffra anymore," TK whispered.

"Me, too," I agreed. "Someone's going to have to explain everything to Tai and the others, though."

"Leave it to me."

"Thanks."

We finished the walk home in silence, each lost in a world of thought. As the setting sun shone on our backs, we enjoyed each other's company. And, for the first time in days, I knew I would sleep well, no nightmares at all. That was better than all the gold in the world. 

A/N - So what'd you think? I liked it. Anyway, R&R.


End file.
